Las 17 piezas del refrán
by ZoroRoronoaForever
Summary: Todo transcurre en torno a un refrán por partes que nadie supo encontrar y descifrar, en cada trozo de papel una pista, ¿sabrán encontrar los trozos y completar el refrán nuestra banda de los sombrero de paja?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, bueno deciros que esta historia que están por leer **

**tiene partes de un refrán que encontré un día por casualidad, y que no es mío.**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no es mío, pertenece a Oda-sama. A mi solamente me pertenece esta trama.**

**Una vez dicho esto, comencemos:**

_**TODO COMIENZA UNA MADRUGADA**_

-¡TIERRA!, ¡TIERRA!, ¡NAMI, UNA ISLA!, ¡UNA...- Los berridos del capitán fueron silenciados

por dos puños pertenecientes a una muy enojada Nami, dejándolo inconsciente y lleno de moratones por toda la cara, en el suelo.

-¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!, ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SON LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA!- Y si era muy temprano, y por suerte o por desgracia esa noche le tocaba guardia a Luffy, que como no podía ser de otra manera los despertó a todos con gritos por el megáfono de la torre de vigilancia, anunciando que se aproximaban a una isla.

Poco a poco los tripulantes fueron dejando sus camarotes y dirigiendo sus cansados ojos y cuerpos hacia la cubierta donde se encontraban los causantes del alboroto.

-¡NAMI-SWAAANNN!- Sanji al ver a Nami y su...¿vestimenta?, ¿se puede considerar ropa, una prenda de lencería?, digamos que a Sanji le dio uno de sus ataques sangrientos, alarmando a Chopper que gritaba dando vueltas y pidiendo un médico, siendo el uno excelente, al final se dio cuenta y en seguida se puso a sus quehaceres.

-Hay que ver Luffy, la que armas a horas tan tempranas.- Robin sonreía con su eterna paciencia y miró a la navengante que buscaba desesperada y sonrojada algo para cubrirse.- Fufufu, Nami, ¿buscas esto?- La morena hizo crecer uno de sus _brazos fleur_ que portaba desde el camarote hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja una bata de color naranja pálido.

-Ah, muchas gracias Robin.- La morena solo sonrió, y la pelirroja empezó a cubrirse con dicha prenda, mientras miraba la, olvidada isla por un momento, y dijo.

-Supongo que será mejor que permanezcamos despiertos, ya que en unas...2 o 3 horas estaremos desembarcando, y ya cuando estemos en tierra y si vemos que está civilizada, que si mis cálculos no fallan, debería estarlo, buscamos una posada que no sea muy cara y allí recobramos las horas de sueño perdidas por culpa de este idiota.- Nami le lanzó una mirada penetrante a su capitán que la miró con cara de poker.

-¿Nami?- El moreno se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su navegante quedando a muy poca distancia de su cuerpo y de sus labios.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y se apoyó en la barandilla del barco con sus manos intentando hacer espacio con su capitán, cosa que por supuesto consiguió en poco porcentaje. Y para su sorpresa habló firme y sin tapujos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Es que...tienes...-Luffy centró su mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja, y sonrió de una manera que ella nunca había visto, con picardía.-Tienes algo en el pelo.- Se lo quitó y se alejó de ella, con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras se alejaba la pelirroja, sorprendida, pensó "¿Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿ese es Luffy, nuestro capitán idiota?, el que acaba de...¡SORPRENDERME!". Miró a los lados y por suerte los demás no estaban por ninguna parte, estaban cada uno en su camarote vistiéndose, cosa que debería hacer ella también.

Así que puso rumbo a su camarote a paso rápido.

_EN OTRA PARTE DEL BARCO_

En uno de los camarotes la ropa resbalaba y caía al suelo mientras ¿tres cuerpos?, acariciaban lo que la ropa dejaba a la vista, el tacto y el gusto.

-No quiero que se enteren.- Habló uno de los cuerpos.

-Yo tampoco.- Habló otro, mientras levantaba a uno de los cuerpos en el aire y lo acorralaba contra la pared, haciendo que suelte un gemidito.

El tercer cuerpo a espaldas del que tiene al primero contra la pared, lo abraza por la espalda besando su cuello. -No se enteraran si no queremos.- El tercer cuerpo pasó sus manos por delante acariciando al primer cuerpo.

-Y no queremos.- Hablaron ambos a la vez, y entre la oscuridad iluminaron tres sonrisas traviesas llenas de complicidad.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y quiero decir que actualizaré mañana sobre esta hora.**

**BESOS:) **

**ZoroRoronoaForever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo mi nuevo capitulo, disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, todo es de Oda-sama. Solo soy dueña de este trama.**

_**EL "PEQUEÑO" PERCANCE  
**_

Todos se encontraban en cubierta, esperando la orden de Nami, para desembarcar y así explorar la isla.

-¡Bien!, antes de bajar quiero dejaros claro que ,NO, ME puedo permitir gastar más de 2000 berrys. Miró a el espadachín el cual murmuraba palabras sin sentido dirigiéndose a ella.-Y eso va para algunos en concreto.- Buscó con la mirada a Luffy pero no estaba en cubierta.-¿Y Luffy?

Todos miraron por alrededor buscando al susodicho moreno, pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado.

-Bien chicos busquemos a ese idiota de goma antes de que encuentre la llave del almacén.- Sanji puso rumbo a la cocina haciendo amago de empezar a buscar por ahí.

-Yo buscaré, por los camarotes.- Robin se dirigió hacia dichos lugares sonriendo.

Y así cada uno buscaba por una parte del Sunny, asta que un grito se escucho en todo el barco haciendo que todos se alarmaran.

-¡Ese es Chopper!- Ussuf salió disparado hacia donde su amigo acaba de gritar y se sorprendió al ver el motivo del grito poniendo cara de espanto. -No puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Desesperado corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus camaradas.

-¡Chicos, corran vengan conmigo!- Y así todos corrieron detrás de el narigudo y al ver lo que pasaba quedaron horrorizados.

-¿Q...Que mierdas pasó aquí?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bien, pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y perdonen que haya tardado en actualizar un día, ¡GOMMEN NA SAI! **

**No volverá a pasar, palabrita de honor**

**BESOS:3**

**ZoroRoronoaForever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, antes de empezar el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, responderé unos reviews ;)**

**HANASHO: Muchisisímas gracias por dejarme un review jejej ya me estaba deprimiendo un poquito porque nadie los dejaba :(, pero aparecieron tus reviews ;) muchas gracias**

**y centrándome concretamente en uno de ellos (el primero), si tienes sospechas de quienes son hagamos un reto, si lo cuando se descubra sabes quiénes son te dedico un fic, de lo que **

**quieras ;) BESOS.**

**Bien, comencemos**

_**LA ENFERMEDAD DESCONOCIDA**_

Justo en medio del pasillo se encontraba Luffy, parecía que inconsciente, pero lo extraño es que le sangraba el cuerpo, en forma de arañazos como hechos por cuchillas. Todos miraban espantados como Chopper se transformaba en su forma humana y se llevaba a Luffy a la enfermería a toda prisa.

Después de unos 10 minutos de impaciencia, se escuchó la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose, Nami se levantó en seguida y corrió preocupada hacía Chopper.

-¿Chopper, qué le pasa?- Chopper la miró y empezó a derramar lágrimas apretando los dientes.

-No lo sé.- Esto le sorprendió mucho a Nami que lo miró muy preocupada mientras el volvía a hablar entre sollozos.-Se que es algún tipo de enfermedad, pero, yo no...- el renito se abrazó a las piernas de la navegante, la cual para no entristecerlo más sonrió y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Chopper.- la pelirroja acarició la cabecita del renito calmándolo un poco.-Es Luffy, ¿recuerdas?- Chopper la miró a los ojos secándose las lágrimas.-Él no puede morir, porque tiene que cumplir su meta, ser el futuro rey de los piratas.

Dejó al renito en el suelo y se dirigió dentro de la enfermería.-Voy a verle si no te importa.- Y así cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ya dentro miró las sabanas que cubrían a Luffy por debajo de los brazos, vendados y con pequeñas manchas de sangre. Se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló su lado.-Luffy, ¿qué te ocurre?- El no podía oírla, ella levantó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla, estaba tan fría que incluso le dio un escalofrío. Se levantó y apoyó las manos en la cama apretando las sabanas y mordiendo sus labios, y susurró.-Te prometo que te salvaré, Luffy, ahora invertiremos turnos.- Se acercó a su oído.- Porque te quiero Luffy.- Mientras decía esto cogió una de las manos de Luffy entre las suyas y cuando se lo declaró notó un pequeño apretón que la sorprendió, _¿será que podrá escucharme?_, pensó.

A ese pensamiento sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta saliendo y viendo a todos sus camaradas esperando por ella.

-¡Nada de explorar la isla, y tampoco nada de entretenimiento, vamos a buscar la cura a esta enfermedad desconocida!-La pelirroja habló con tanta determinación, que todos sonrieron y levantaron sus brazos al aire, en ese momento todos pensaban decir lo mismo.

-¡POR EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bien, pues aquí lo tienen, espero que les esté gustando mañana publicaré el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos que también me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo. En el próximo cap, pondré un poco de romance (ZoRo) pero la pareja principal es el LuNa. :)  
**

**BESOS:)**

**ZoroRoronoaForever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, antes de empezar (como dije en el anterior capitulo) dejen que responda reviews:**

**HANASHO: De nuevo muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias también por decir que te gusta mi historia. Bien que te guste el reto, entonces así lo aremos ;) y sí como tu dices siempre es Nami la que sale malparada, así decidí cambiar los roles. Gracias por leer mi historia. Besos ^3^**

**Bien, comencemos**

_**TODO SEA POR INFORMACIÓN**_

A todos se les hacía raro ir por la isla, que estaba habitada, sin su capitán alucinando con todas las cosas nuevas y pidiendo por comida en cualquier posada. Se hacía raro, era como si les faltara un riñón.

-Chicos creo que iré a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre la enfermedad que a contraído Luffy, ¿vale?- La arqueóloga pensó que sería útil esto, así que con el permiso de sus camaradas se dispersó y puso rumbo a la posada más próxima para preguntar sobre alguna biblioteca.

A unos metros de ella divisó una la cual parecía muy escandalosa, se paró delante de las puertas y respiró, sonrió y con toda la paciencia que pudo abrió las puertas. Al abrir las puertas ella todos los hombres bulliciosos de aquel local pararon sus movimientos y gritos para mirarla.

Ella empezó a andar hacia la barra con todas esas miradas encima de ella, haciendo resonar sus tacones con paso, llegó a la barra unos pasos más adelante apoyó los brazos en ella y miró al tabernero con su típica sonrisa.

-Disculpe señor, ¿me podría decir usted donde hay una bibli...-No pudo terminar la frase porque sin previo aviso un cuchillo pasó justo por un lateral de su cara llegando a hacer un leve corte en su mejilla, la morena sin inmutarse demasiado se volteó para ver al causante de esto apoyada en sus codos en la barra. Miró al gigantesco hombre que lanzó el cuchillo de arriba abajo, era muy alto, tenía una barba áspera y piel oscura, vestía de negro y un sombrero adornaba su cabeza, y ella sacó la conclusión de que, o era un cazarrecompensas o este hombre quería algo con ella que no estaría dispuesta a permitir.

-Tú.- El hombre la señaló y empezó a acercarse a ella quedando cara a cara.-Voy a matarte y a cobra...-La morena ya sabía sus intenciones la respuesta correcta es la primera opción, así que no lo dejó acabar y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y hizo crecer cuatro _brazos fleur _en el cuerpo del hombre; dos en la parte trasera del cuello, justo en los omoplatos y otros dos salieron de sus pectorales, los dos primero agarraban al hombre por la frente echando su cabeza lo más que se podía para atrás, mientras los otros dos agarraban la mandíbula tirando hacia abajo.

-¿Sabes, que podías haber matado a alguien con...-dos _brazos fleur _aparecieron en la pared en la que se había clavado el cuchillo, los brazos lo cogieron y lo lanzaron a otros dos brazos que le salieron de la espalda a la morena que se le pasaron a sus propias manos, ella le mostró el cuchillo frente a sus ojos.- este cuchillo?

La morena acabó la frase terminando de partir el cuello y mandíbula del hombre y clavando el cuchillo en su estómago. Las manos desaparecieron y quitó el cuchillo del cuerpo del hombre, el cual calló al suelo inconsciente y sin vida, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sonreír al tabernero que estaba aterrorizado por lo que acababa de ver, y volvió a formular su pregunta mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su corte en la mejilla.

-Como iba diciendo, ¿me podría decir donde hay una biblioteca cercana?- El tabernero con voz temblorosa le respondió.

-S...si, hay una a u..unas manzanas de aquí s...señorita.- Robin sonrió se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para ser detenida por una mano que conocía muy bien.

-Mujer, voy contigo.-El peliverde había sido testigo de todo mientras bebía una de sus preciadas cervezas en el otro extremo de la barra.

-¿Para no perderte espadachín?-Zoro soltó un bufido y caminó delante de ella saliendo por las puertas, cosa que hizo que ella riera por lo bajo. La morena se volteó antes de salir por la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por la información y este pequeño "entretenimiento" y les sugiero que ese cadáver lo saquen de aquí, sino empezará a oler y apestará el bar, y usted se quedará sin clientes.-Robin salió por las puertas encontrándose a su camarada de brazos cruzados.

-Eres una sádica.- Esto hizo reír a la morena, la cual empezó a seguir las indicaciones del tabernero, mientras el peliverde la seguía, mirándola de arriba abajo por detrás, y apartó la vista sonrojándose al ver que ella volteaba la vista y mirarlo mientras sonreía traviesa.

-Todo sea por información para nuestro capitán, espadachín.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno queridos y queridas, aquí y prontito el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño ZoRo del final (pondré más en el siguiente cap) este a sido más como ha dicho Zoro**

**SÁDICO jejej**

**BESOS;)**

**ZoroRoronoaForever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Aquí os dejo mi siguiente cap, pero antes respuestas:**

**HANASHO: Me encanta que me dejes reviews jejej son divertidos de leer y me dan ánimos para escribir, que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior cap yo disfruté escribiéndolo porque refleja parte de mi humor y mi personalidad jej y si como dices Zoro no intervino porque ya es mayorcita y sabe cuidarse sola. Besos :)**

**Bien, comencemos**

_**¿SEGURO?**_

Los dos camaradas llamaban la atención en las calles, ¿cómo no van a llamar la atención dos piratas?. Robin llegó a la conclusión de que en esta isla debía haber una base marine, así que volvió la mirada observando a su compañero el cual estaba serio y miraba a los lados.

-¿Crees que habrá una base de la marine por aquí cerca espadachín?-La morena paró en seco y se volteó quedando cara a cara con el peliverde, que al escuchar la pregunta la miró a los ojos y pusó su mano derecha en sus katanas.

-No lo creo, lo sé.-Miró de nuevo por alrededor y sin previo aviso echó a correr por la calle.-¡CORRE!-Al pasar por el lado de ella la cogió de la muñeca y ella empezó a correr también. La morena cerró los ojos mientras corría y se concentró en florecer unos _ojos fleur _un poco mas atrás de donde se encontraban y observando varios marines que corrían y casi les pisaban los talones. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y corrió un poco más rápido soltándose del agarre de Zoro.

-Parece que nos han delatado espadachín.- Miró los tejados y creció una cadena de _brazos fleur_ delante de ellos, cogió el último brazo de la cadena, tomó impulso y se precipitó al tejado.

Zoro la observó y paró agarró sus katanas y se dio la vuelta enfrentando a los marines, de pronto de su hombro apareció un oído y una boca, la boca sonrió y le dijo:

-Estoy en la biblioteca, e dejado un _ojo fleur _en la pared de tu izquierda, y cuando observe que acabaste, para que no te pierdas aré crecer un sendero de_ brazos fleur _hasta la biblioteca.-La boca desapareció y solo quedó el oído esperando su respuesta.

-Yo no me pierdo, solo me distraigo.-Intentó convencer a aquel oído de que se fuera y de que no se perdía, y así lo hizo, desapareció, peo de su espalda salió un _brazo fleur _el cual le dio un pellizco en una nalga. Zoro dio un respingo y luego negó con una media sonrisa, miró la pared a su izquierda y sonriendo levantó su puñeta. Se preparó y empezó a cortar marines.

_MIENTRAS TANTO CON ROBIN_

Mientras corría por los tejados iba riendo al movimiento que hizo su camarada. Y a unos tejados de ella divisó la biblioteca, así que corrió un poco más y cuando estaba cerca de ella, de un salto se agarró al toldo del edificio, se balanceó un poco y entró por la ventana sin hacer ruido. Suerte que la ventana por la que había entrado estaba oculta por una estantería. Desde su posición hizo crecer _ojos fleur _en todas las estanterías, y un libro llamó su atención. Su título era: LAS 17 PIEZAS DEL REFRÁN. Y según lo que leyó, ese libro iba sobre una antigua enfermedad que solo se podía curar leyendo un refrán. Parecía un libro muy antiguo, así que un _brazo fleur _se lo lanzó a Robin, la cual sonrió al haber encontrado la respuesta al problema.

En la entrada de la biblioteca se escucharon exclamaciones que decían: ¡oh no, es Zoro Roronoa!

La morena sonrió y corrió por el pasillo con el libro en sus manos y copiando el gesto de Zoro, lo agarró de la muñeca y mientras la bibliotecaria gritaba ¡ladrona!, ellos salieron corriendo.

Zoro se soltó del agarre de a morena y preparó sus katanas ya que justo delante de ellos un montón de marines los apuntaban con escopetas y rifles. Pararon de golpe, y Zoro hizo algo que sorprendió un poco a la morena. Él alargó el brazo y le dio un pellisco en una de sus nalgas y ella dio un respingo sonriendo. Se miraron sonriendo y al mismo tiempo prepararon sus armas.

-¡QUEDÁIS ARRESTADOS POR EL GOBIERNO!-Gritó el que parecía ser el jefe de los marines.

Zoro y Robin hablaron a las vez, haciendo temblar a los marines.-¿Seguro?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bien, pues espero que les haya gustado el cap, y debo decir que el próximo cap será algo movidito.**

**BESOS:)**

**ZoroRoronoaForever**


	6. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**Disculpen mi retraso en estos días, es que estoy teniendo unos problemillas personales y no tengo tiempo de escribir, perdonen porfavor.**

**Les prometo que mañana subiré el próximo capitulo.**

**BESOS:)**

**ZoroRoronoaForever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, perdonen mi retraso, aquí os dejo el siguiente cap. pero antes ya saben ;) debo responder mis reviews**

**HANASHO: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo me animaste a escribir aunque aún ando algo baja de autoestima, pero mi imaginación no se ha acabado, tengo muchas ideas buenas que vendrán en los próximos caps. De nuevo muchísimas gracias**

**ARIGATOU!**

**LUNA-SAN: Muchas gracias también por tu review, y me alegro un montón de que te este gustando mi historia. También tu me has animado a escribir, muchas gracias. Y sobre del LuNa es la pareja principal así que a partir del próximo cap. habrá un montón.:)**

**Bien, empecemos**

_**MALDITOS OBSTÁCULOS**_

Los dos camaradas se encontraban frente a un montón de marines temblorosos y esto hizo que los dos sonrieran con malicia. Y Zoro hizo su movimiento, ágil y veloz como siempre, cortó a la mayoría por la mitad llenando la calle de sangre, guardó sus espadas, las cuales las había desenvainado, mientras la morena hacía crecer varios _brazos fleur_ en los cuerpos que quedaban agarrándoles los brazos hacia atrás en sus límites partiéndoselos mientras otros dos les agarraban los tobillos doblándolos hasta partirlos también.

Justo al acabar con ellos corrieron hacia en barco por las calles de la isla, mientras corrían Zoro volteó la cabeza hacia Robin.

-¿Qué es lo que as encontrado, mujer?- Le habló observando el libro de aspecto antiguo en sus manos.

-Es un libro...-En ese momento otro grupo de marines se les interpusieron en su camino, no dejando que la morena terminara su frase.

-Creo que mejor te digo cuando lleguemos al barco espadachín, ¿si?- La morena sonrió, y el espadachín bufó mirando al frente.

-Sois unos malditos obstáculos en el camino.- Zoro se veía muy enojado, un aura de maldad lo rodeaba mientras desenvainaba sus katana.

Justo cuando iba a atacarles una nube negra se posicionó encima de los marines haciendo que estos temblaran, y que los dos piratas sonrieran mirando a la calle donde nacía la nube. Justo ahí estaban sus camaradas sonriendo.

La pelirroja movía su _Clima Tact_. -Pero, Zoro, estos estúpidos son insectos insignificantes, ¿por qué te quejas?- Y ella sonrió con malicia.- ¿No, será que...te has vuelto blando?

Al peliverde se le hinchó una venita en la frente y apretaba los dientes mientras murmuraba su típico "maldita bruja". De pronto se escuchó un disparo que los alarmó, y hizo que todos miraran al frente. Justo delante de ellos apareció un almirante, y en su uniforme ponía un gran número 100.

-¿Qué hacen aquí piratas?- El almirante señaló a la morena y el libro en sus manos.-Ese libro nos pertenece a nosotros y al pueblo no puedo permitir que lo robéis, maldita escoria.

Todos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre sí, y asintieron todos a la vez. Volvieron a mirar al almirante y Zoro y Sanji salieron a atacarle, el hombre paró sus ataques.

-Jaja, pensaba que serían más fuertes.

Sanji y Zoro sonrieron se separaron y corrieron justo por donde se habían ido corriendo, el almirante abrió los ojos sorprendido y gritó:

-¡MALDITOS! ¡ERA SOLO NS DISTRACCIÓN! ¡VAMOS TRAS ELLOS!- Y así el grupo de marines corrieron detrás de ellos.

-Vamos corran, Luffy y Chopper están en el barco esperando.- Nami corría al frente de todos con ahínco y se susurró para si misma.-Ya vamos Luffy, no tardamos nada, solo tenemos que huir de estos malditos obstáculos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bien, ya acabó el cap. espero que les haya gustado y a partir de ahora retomaré mi ritmo de actualización. muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

**BESOS:)**

**ZoroRoronoaForever**


End file.
